Inhabitants
Races. Human civilizations Humans are a varied and diverse race. There are many cultures in the second kingdom, most of which span a small territory, while others are larger. Agamar Main article: Agamar One of the largest and most influential is the kingdom of Agamar formed by a female paladin tired of seeing the people of the world suffer. To help the people, Saint Johanna created a “Haven” for the weak and defenseless. As Haven grew Agamar became a large kingdom and a great prosperous culture that brought forth great wonders. Unfortunately even with Johanna funding the Kingdom herself from her riches amassed by hunting great dragons, there was a limit to how many people she could help. In an attempt to keep her kingdom prosperous and safe Johanna closed off her borders. Making her seem unconnected to the world. In the time that has passed Johanna has ascended and left the land in the capable hands of her descendents. Codex, the City of the Wondersmiths The craftsmen of Codex , often called "Wondersmiths" by friendly outsiders, are dedicated and skilled, eschewing all magic and relying solely on science and mathamatics. Scholars of other kingdoms have theorized that their belief in this "Science" is so strong that it is the reason that magic does not function within their lands. Rikalia Main article: Rikalia These people have a hard time welcoming outsiders, especialy those trying to “Free” them from the tyrant king. An uneducated lot full of superstition. Would rather stone anyone coming from the South with the intention of helping them then see their kingdom overthrown. Cotona Main article: Cotona A group of merchant lords who have gained control of the only sea access for Agamar and neighboring kingdoms, greatly restricting trade with Southern Arcamond. there name stands for colaliton of trades of northern arcamond Halthon the kingdom between Agamar and the silver forest. Allied with Agamar from when Johanna and the caption of the kings royal gaurd wed. Capital of Halthon is the fair city of Trustberg Lasonia Main artical: Lasonia Kingdom to the west of Agamar, Lasonia is between Agamar and the orc territories. The capital of Lasonia is the city of Rilkan. Unlike Agamar, Lasonia key focus is on law instead of good. They are one of the first countries to join the Second Council after its founding. Raninia Kingdom to the east of Agamar Nomadic Tribes Tribesmen mostly considered by the rest of the world to be uneducated savages. The tribes are varied and uncountable. There are eight key tribes that are known to nearly every outsider. The eight key tribes are: The Blood Hawks A tribe renowned for their honor on the battlefield, these men know no fear. To these men, the greatest honor is a great death on the battle field. For their women there honor is greatest if they died during child birth. These people work hard to make their kin safe. One of the most technologically advanced tribes known. Using a crude but affective iron for their weapons. Fury Talons Main Artical: Fury Talon tribe Are a sub-group of the Blood Hawks that view the only way to lead and live is by strength and strength alone. Very dedicated to the not reacting to pain, they go through a painful long ceremony, their right of passage. At the end of this journey they receive a large tattoo and if they cry out, they must wait a full year before restarting the ceremony. After they had passed this ceremony, they become full members of the tribe and are granted the privilege of grafting animal appendages to themselves to enhance their natural abilities. Some of them become more animal than man. Fen Lords Are swamp dwelling people. Short in stature but very aggressive. Preferring to ambush there prey and strike in tactical ways. They have learned to use every bit of the swamp to there advantage. Crafting darts tipped with poison or any other dangerous material to the human body. They are popularly thought to be cannibals and blood crazed, though some scholars dismiss this as nothing but folk legend. The Dragon clans main artical Dragon Tribe Are a wide spread collection of liked-minded people that view dragons as gods or great masters. They strive to become as much like the dragons as they can. Most tribes men take on aspects of the chromatic dragons. A very few form bonds with the metallic dragons. Silver Scales One of the sub groups of the Dragon Clans, these men and women form bonds with silver dragons. Their chieftan comes from a bloodline of silver dragons. Viewed as outcasts by the core dragon clans due to there complete dedication to one type and that there bonds are formed more by relationship then desire for strength. Song Wolf A trading tribe that keeps contact between the kingdoms and the nomads peaceful, trading goods from the jungles and desert to the South as well as goods from the nomads and the settled lands in the North. Seal Hunters Named by the trading company they border, these men of the frozen ocean line hunt seals for food and clothing alongside the great white bears of the region. Snow Beast Main article: Snow Beast (tribe) Riders of the intimidating monsterous snow beast, a natural creature that is built much like a cross between an musk-ox and a bear. Used as guard animals, herding animals and war mounts, these impressive beasts are the very banner and name of this tribe. The tribe uses caribou as a pack animal and food source. They view it a sign of a great warrior to go out and tame a wild snow beast. Not an easy task since they have to be trained from a young age. Cragtop Halflings Silver Elves live in what is know in the comon tounge as the high forest. the true name translates from elven to Silver Forest High Dwarfs Allies of Agamar. there great city is built right below Haven. and was founded at the same time as Haven. The Dwarven king that founded the CIty of the High Dwarfs was an ally of saint Johanna, and the two of them construted haven togeather. Orcs/Half-Orcs Main Artical: Orc (race) there are many orc tribes most of which are small and pose little danger to the kingdoms east of them. There are how ever some larger tribes that can pose danger to the east, most people know not of the small tribes due to them changing almost weekly, as they are ether ransaked by a larger tribe are band with other tribes to increse there size. The Green Tide is the largest of the Orc Hordes. Rulled over by a warboss called only Death. Warboss Death united many of the smaller orc tribes. Most people view this band of orcs as the ones leading them all, most orcs would agree that they pay Warboss Death tribute in one way or another. Lowttaz this band of orcs split of from the green tide and crossed most of the orc tarritory before settling. there former leader was a Orc that loved to graft and had become more animal then Orc. Tattered Wing Main Artical: Tattered wing Tribe Lead by the Trollblooded Half-Orc Thrall. Most view them as a band of half-orcs stuck in orc teritory. Thrall views his tribe as a group working togeather to survive. Many talk about this tribe more about Thrall and his mount then what they have raided. Some schallors beleave that Thrall is not really a half-orc but a Black dragon who takes the form of a half-orc. Gnomes